Obito Namikaze
by SouDeExatas
Summary: In this fic Minato adopts Obito, which results in him surviving their mission and marring Rin. Another result is that Obito adopts Naruto once his parents die. Now how this will turn out? Rated M for possible violence and suggestive sexual descriptions. Prodigy Naruto. Future Hiraishin Naruto. Pairings yet to decide but no harem.
1. Chapter 1

In this fic Minato adopts Obito, which results in him surviving their mission and marring Rin. Another result is that Obito adopts Naruto once his parents die. Now how this will turn out?

This fic was inspired by "A Better Route" from "Tobi wants a cookie" and the beginning may be quite similar, but don't worry, it's just the beginning (in a way you could say is a facfiction of a fanfiction as it has a major breaking point as well as some minor diferences right in the beginning). Also I would like to congratulate Tobi wants a cookie for his awesome fic, I didn't finish reading yet, but it is kind of mind blowing.

So, english is my second language and I am a bit rusty due to my lack of practice for the past 3 years, so I do ask for some patience from anyone that might be reading this. Also I never tried writing fanfics (or anything besides school essays…) before, so.. Yeah, I'm a noob :D

Parings: Obito-Rin obviously, but I haven´t decided the others yet… I'm 90% won't be harem though. But don't know… there are so many possibilities: Naruto-Temari, Naruto-Anko, Naruto-Yugito, or even NaruHina… aaarg, I don't know!

Oh, and Naruto may get a little overpower. I have a tendency to go there. You've all been warned.

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

" (…) and then, an old lady tripped on the sidewalk and almost fell on top of a cat. I immediately jumped in and pushed lady back on her feet. Sadly, by doing so I myself fell and landed on top of the cat, which is the reason for my bruises and scratches. I's also why I'm late." said Obito.

"Oh, please! You expect us to believe that? Come on. Even if it had happened, the whole thing couldn't have taken more than five minutes. You are over thirty minutes late. And besides, those bruises and scratches look nothing like those of a fall or a cat attack", stated an annoyed Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi, cut him some slack", sighed Minato.

"Unf, fine. I shouldn't expect nothing from that lame shinobi anyway"

"What did you just said teme?"

"Guys, guys! Come on. Cut the usual discussions and let's get to the mission already", intervened Rin.

"All right, the mission is quite simple really", started Minato taking the opportunity that was provided, "We are to go check on a village nearby. It's been said that there is a possibility that some rock nins installed a small base as an strategic position. If that proves to be true than we are to eliminate the ninjas."

"Understood!" jinxed the three students.

======= four days later as the team returns to Konoha ========

"I can't believe how strong those 5 rock ninjas were" stated Rin

"Yes, they were pretty tough. But in the end it was not enough" grinned Obito

"Don't seem so happy. You were barely able to take out one of them. You still need more training dead last", mocked a certain silver haired boy.

"Come again you masked freak?"

"OK! That's enough. You are all dismissed for now. I'll go give my report to the Hokage, but… ãh, Obito, do you think it would be possible for you to come to my house tonight? There are some things I want to discuss with you", said Minato

"Sure sensei, I'll be there.", answered Obito trying to mask his curiosity.

"Great, see you than", said Minato as he shu'shined away.

======== A few moments later in the Uchiha compound =========

"Oh, look. The little failure is back"

"Hi dad…", sighed Obito as he walked in

"Husband, is this really necessary?", asked Obito's mother

"If he is to be such a disgrace to our family and our clan, than he might as well embrace the truth, he is lucky that I'm still allowing him to stay under my roof… for now…"

Obito just proceeded to his room. Such interactions were usual in his house. If he tried to argue in anyway it would just get worse. Maybe even progress to a beating. Of course the worse would come from his father. He did believe that his mother liked him, at least in some extent. From time to time she even stood up to calm his father's wrath, however that only led to a more severe punishment for him and a long discussion among his parents.

" _If only this damn kid showed a little promise as a ninja, this hole thing wouldn't happen. To be fair his father may act like it, but he is not that great of a deal either… to be honest, I'm getting tired of both of them… but I'll stick around. At least for the time being. I have a feeling something is about to happen."_ , thought Mia, Obito's Mom (A/N.: I don't know if her name is ever said in the anime/manga but I'm too lazy to dig on it to try and find out)

========== Later that day on the Namikaze estate ==========

Minato answered the knock "Hey, Obito. Come in, I've been waiting for you.."

Obito walked in still wandering what his sensei wanted to discuss with him.

"Hi there, Obito. It has been quite a while since I last saw you", said a red haired kunoichi

"Hello Kushina-san, yeah, it truly had"

"Come on Obito sit down we have quite a lot to discuss", said Minato

Obito did as he was told and his sensei started "I know why you are always late Obito, you are been harassed by the other member of your clan, aren't you?"

"What? How do you know that?" jumped the boy, too surprised to try to hide the truth

"Come on, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Your excuses are really bad. I waited a bit to see if things would calm down and it was a mistake, I'm sorry. We have to do something right now. But first, answer me this: are you been beaten just on the streets or your parents have a say on this as well?"

"My father mostly… my mother in some rare occasions and less severe… but why does it matter? It's all my fault anyway. Even though I'm a Uchiha I was the dead last of my class and even now, Kakashi is light-years ahead of me"

"It is NOT your fault Obito. It never was. So what if Kakashi is more advanced than you right now?" intervened Kushina "You are such a sweet boy, and you work so hard to improve. As Minato-kun told me, form all the 3, you are the one who work the hardest and you will soon became an incredible shinobi"

"My wife is right, and we have to end this now. I will talk to the Hokage about taking you out of there and into a new family that will treat you well"

At this Obito just looked down and cried. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Yes he had a family, but was a family that didn't care for him. More than once his father told him he wished he hadn't been born. Thinking about this and all the abuse he suffered along the years he simply nodded at his teacher.

========== AT the Hokage tower ===========

"Minato, to what do I own the pleasure?", asked Hiruzen

"I'm for what I told you about Obito a while back. The situation hasn't improved. It's worse actually. I think its time to get him out of there. He is just a 12 year old, he shouldn't have to go through this."

The older man sighed "You are right. I hoped we wouldn't be forced to this measures but looks like I was naïve. From what you told me I don't see the Uchihas causing much trouble about it and the fact that the kid hasn't awakened his sharingan yet is really helpful. The only problem is that I wasn't able to find him a proper family. AS it turns out people are afraid that by taking him in they will be targeted by the Uchiha clan."

"Well, if that's is the case than I will take him in. I have already discussed the possibility with Kushina and she actually enjoyed the idea a lot. And not even the Uchihas would dare to make a move on the boy while he is in my house"

"If you are sure about that than I have o objections. Here," said the Hokage while delivering a piece of paper "have his parents sign this. It will transfer Obitos legal responsibilities to you and your wife."

Minato nodded and walked out of the room

========== A few moments later in the Uchiha compound ==========

Obito's father answered a knock on the door to find his son's sensei "If you are looking for the little brat he is not here"

"Actually I'm here to talk to you and your wife"

"Unf fine, come in. But be quick"

Minato started as he walked in the house "Look, I know the kind of treatment your son receives from you and the beatings he takes form other members of your clan and I can't watch without taking action anymore. I has to stop now. All of it"

"Who do you think you are to tell me how to deal with my son. If you are so concerned about the little disappointment why not take him in yourself?"

"Funny you should mention that. It is actually the reason why I am here. To get you to sign these forms that will allow me and my wife to raise Obito"

The man laughed at this "Hahahaha, you really want him? Fine I will sign. You can have him. The boy was never able to do anything but bring shame to us since he was born. What do you think about this Mia?"

"I have no intention on keeping him if there is an other possibility", answered the woman.

"It is settled than, sign here and I will be on my way"

The two Uchihas signed the paper as Minato fought his urge to defend the boy to the couple as he knew that if he said anything the adoption could be compromised and it wasn't worth the risk.

========== At the Namikaze estate ==========

The door opened to reveal Minato with a proud face while exposing a sheet of paper

"Well Obito, looks like you will be staying with us from now on" at this Kushina celebrated while thr boy lookend at him not fully understanding. The two had been drinking tea at the table while waiting for Minato's return.

"What do you mean?", asked him with caution.

"I have talked to the Hokage and to your parents, we are adopting you. I mean, if you want to stay with us.."

"But, do YOU really want that? Why? I never get anything right"

"Don't say that, you are such a kind boy and such a hard worker. Any family would be happy to have you as a part of it", stated Kushina

"So what do you say?" asked Minato

At this the young Uchiha smiled as some tears made their way down his face "Yes, of course I want!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Let's start by thanking my review and inbox! Now about the similarities with "A better route": some differences will start to appear if not in this chapter then surely on the next. But the real breaking point will be after Minato's death. Also I do realize I rushed things a bit on the last chapter and might do it on this one too. The thing is, I want to get to the part where it start to be only my own creation fast and I have some problem with managing my patience, but I will work on that (also since this chapter will be about the Kannabi bridge mission I'm not going to waste our time describing stuff you have already seen on the anime so I might rush a bit with this as well).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been almost six months since Minato and Kushina took Obito in and his improvements were remarkable. For starters he was never late now, but that was the least. His skills level had a boom. As it turns out, what he needed the most was a bit of incentive. Also the extra training he was getting from Minato and Kushina didn't hurt (he was shocked when he first learned how good the red haired kunoichi actually were). His taijutsu was better along with his tactical abilities and he even mastered a couple new fire jutsus from scrolls Minato found for him. In fact Obito's improvement earned him even some respect from Kakashi, who started to look at him differently. He was also been more noticed by I certain kunoichi with purple marks on her cheeks. His life also were brighter. He was more disposed to wake up in the morning knowing that what waited for him was a well receiving and happy couple that would smile every time he walked downstairs with his gravity-defying-post-sleep-hair. Overall life was looking good for the young man.

Right now the team was on it's way to a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge that was being used by the Rock to get supplies and reinforcements to their forces. It was also Kakashi first mission as a Jounin. For that he received some presents from his teammate and his sensei: Minato gave him one of his three pointed kunais, Rin gave him a medicinal kit and Obito gave him a new mask made of a more breathable material (which he managed somehow to put on without showing anyone his face).

The team was already on enemy territory hen Kakashi rose his hand noticing a ninja in the shadows "Nice perception. Good job Kakashi", thought Minato as he took out a kunai

"Don't worry sensei, just cover me. He might be using bunshins but it is just one and I want to try out my new jutsu" said Kakashi as he went through a series of hand seals, he than lowered his hand as lighting accumulated on it "Chidori" he yelled before running strait at the enemy.

He actually destroyed all the clones but was pulled out by his sensei when the original tried a counter attack that the younger jounin wasn't prepared for. Kakashi got out with only a scratch on his shoulder, nothing serious though it was pretty deep, and Rin started treating it soon after Minato took care of the Rock ninja teleporting to the hiraishin mark he placed on him when rescued his student.

"Kakashi, about that new jutsu…", Minato looked at his apprentice "I don't want you using it again. Sure it is powerful, but the speed keeps you from noticing your opponents reaction, also your movements are predictable while using it"

Kakashi wasn't pleased by that but didn't argue either. A couple hours later the group slit up, the sensei went of to buy attention for himself while the students when towards the bridge. After a while the jounin raised his hand once again. They barely had time to get in position before two rock ninjas jumped out of hiding and attacked them. Obito and Kakashi were actually holding their ground against them, however as the first grabbed their attention for a moment with a surprise attack the second toke the opportunity to knock Rin out and grab her, when the boys noticed it was to late, the ninjas shu'shined away leaving them screaming at the forest.

"Goddammit, let's go. They can't be that far" said Obito

"No"

"What do you mean NO?"

"We can't. We have to complete the mission. Rin is not the priority right now"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Obito knew where this was coming from, of course. Minato told him the story of the "White Fang", Kakashi's father, a couple months ago. But it didn't make it less angry

"We have rules for this kind of situation Obito. Also, she wont be killed for now, they want to figure out why we are here and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Obito turned his back to the other boy "If you are not going to help Rin, then I'll go alone… you know… I think the White Fang was a great hero"

The shock took over the masked boy's mind. Obito glared back on him, turning only his head not his body. His eyes were determined but more then that, they were red with two black tomoes on each. He awakened his sharingan, "Sure, in the shinobi world, someone who break the rules is trash, but someone who abandon his friends is worse than trash" he than jumped away and rushed towards his friend. Kakashi, still shacked, turned around and moved towards the bridge.

After a while Obito found the enemy's hiding placed and noticed that one of them was outside the cave as a sentinel. He prepared himself and threw some shurikens at him. The rock nin dodged and after a few hand seals he activated what seemed like some sort of camouflage jutsu. Unfortunate for him though, the sharingan could see through it like it was nothing. Once the ninja got close enough to Obito and was about to attack him he was surprised with the sight of the boy stabbing his heart with a chackra covered kunai. The ninja fell and Obito checked his pulse to make sure there was none. He was about to go inside the cave when he felt a familiar presence approaching, a few moments later a silver haired jounin landed at his side.

"So, you decided to come" said Obito

"Yes" Kakashi simply answered while looking down

Obito had no intention of holding a grudge agaist him. He understood were his feelings came from and was glad that in the end he made the right choice. "Ok, there is only one of them in there, I am more than capable of taking care of him. Kakashi you should stay here and watch out for possible reinforcements", the jounin thought for a secondo before agreeing. Six months ago Obito wouldn't be able to pull this out, but it was different now. He was actually quite strong and his new sharingan didn't hurt either. The young Uchiha took a deep breath before dashing into the cave. Once he did he could see that Rin chackra was all messed up and that the other ninja was kneeling in front of her ( although he now was standing to face the newcomer) "She must be under a genjutsu" he thought.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the ninja

Not wanting to chat Obito just dashed at him. The ninja was pretty good with the daggers he had coming out of his sleeves, but was not enough to beat the boy's reflexes and after a few minutes of the fight as he dodged an attack he was able to stab the man's gut. He fell and Obito ran to Rin and freed her from the genjutsu. Unfortunately once they turned to leave they saw that not only was the ninja conscious, he just had finished a series of hand seals. He slammed his hands on the ground and yelled Doton: Mountain Collapse and the entire cave started to shake. Not thinking twice Obito took Rin bridal style and ran towards the exit, his sharingan helping him evade the huge rock falling from the ceiling. They managed to get out only a moment before the hole cave fell apart. But so did their enemy, and now seeing the two distracted prepared to attack, however just as he was about to jump in he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hand covered in lightning sticking out of him. He them listened the very last word he would ever hear "Chidori". His world went black.

The trio walked out of there after a quick exam on Rin, just to check if everything was alright. Unfortunately they hadn't gone far when a sudden attack stopped the team. Some kunais were thrown at them. And as soon as they looked around it was clear they were surrounded. Over 40 rock ninjas stood all around the konoha shinobis. Kakashi and Obito assumed fighting stances. However, when the closest ninjas were about to attack a yellow lightning passed through them and they fell on the ground with bleeding throats. A blonde dressed with the usual jounin vest stood by the young team. "Sorry, I'm late", said Namikaze Minato.

"Actually you are just in time", said Kakashi

"That attack… I has to be… The Yellow Flash! We must run! NOW!" yelled one of the enemy ninjas

"What are you talking about? He is just one guy. We can't just run away and let them here" said another

"I'm afraid this one is right" said Minato coldly "I already marked every one of you. You can't run away"

At this, his students just sat down and looked closely at what as about to happen

========== Several days latter on the Tsuchikage's tower ==========

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T REACH OUR FORCES IN TIME?" yelled the angry Kage of Iwa

"I'm sorry sir. But with the bridge destroyed we have to take the long road. And I'm sure that, once we get there, there will no longer be forces to help out" explained de jounin

"Goddammit! I'm sure HE has something to do with this!"

"he?"

"The Yellow Flash, who else. I swear, If I ever put my hands on that brat…"


End file.
